


Warmth

by Dr_Uni



Series: Ain't enough Fluff [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Anxiety, Brat, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Hugging, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Wholesome, angsty boy, baby talk, daddy kink but we aint using the word, ddlb, gavin need some love, maybe just chilling, my dudes it's just hugging and cuddling cause i need that in my life right now, scratch that nine is just gonna call himself that, they aint no sex, to some extent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Uni/pseuds/Dr_Uni
Summary: It's in the tags but Gavin and Nines are just chilling on the couch watching Regular Show. bEcaUsE that's what Gavin watched back in the day. It's Sunday ain't none of us gonna do anything.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wanted a mental picture of being comforted by a real person rather than a distraction from reality.

Lazy, warm Sunday afternoons and being stuck to the leather of the couch was normal for Gavin since the beginning of time. Now he as a new pillow named Nines that comes with arm rests and massagers. Gavin laid on him with his arms spilling out of Nines' that were snug over his chest. The tv playing on the right, a plastic head with a soft face to his left while his own was resting on the shoulder. Gavin doesn't like the wind on his skin even though his pillow had heaters so beforehand he got a throw blanket and Nines made sure to tuck in his feet and legs and locking it place with his. Gavin's half watching the show while having his thumb in his mouth and stuffed bunny in his arms.

Nines is stroking the boy's hair and fingering swirls into it now while still holding him from under with his right arm to keep him from falling. "Baby how bout' we suck on some juice instead?" he says trying to reach for the sippy cup without dropping him. "Okay, come on now," switching the thumb for the drink. It takes a little jiggle until he lets his thumb free but Gavin shakes his head pouting and keeping his mouth shut. "Gavin, be a good boy and drink some orange juice." He ends up trying to get it into the mouth that was moving side to side and up and down until he can't escape the nudging bottle. Gavin succumbs to it while acting angry.

Workload has been piling up, this was just to refresh and clear Gavin's mind before getting back. "Daddy just wants you to be healthy, can you do that for daddy?" There was an end to the pouting and a mumble of an "Okay" when Nines leaned his head to face him. "That's a good boy, daddy's happy when you're eating something that's food." he cooed kissing his cheek, temple and head while rubbing his belly. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing this instead of my college essay.


End file.
